℃-ute
]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Le ℃-ute erano uno dei gruppi femminili della famiglia dell'Hello! Project. Il carattere "℃" (Gradi Celsius) sostituisce la "C" e simboleggia ardore, il carattere "-" invece non ha alcun significato particolare. La pronuncia corretta del nome è kyūto (キュート) con l'accento sulla "ū" e sulla "o". Il gruppo ha venduto più di 974,040, copie solo in Giappone. Il loro singolo più venduto è Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! con 73.018 copie vendute, mentre il singolo meno venduto è stato Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko con solo 19.830 copie vendute. Membri Il loro colore nell'Hello! Project Mobekimasu era il Rosa Membri al Momento dello Scioglimento *Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美; Rosso) Leader *Nakajima Saki (中島早貴; Blu) *Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理; Rosa) *Okai Chisato (岡井千聖; Verde) *Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞; Giallo) Ex-Membri *Murakami Megumi (村上愛; Grigio) (Lascia il gruppo il 31 Ottobre 2006) *Arihara Kanna (有原栞菜; Rosso) (Lascia il gruppo il 9 Luglio 2009) *Umeda Erika (梅田えりか; Giallo) (Graduation 25 Ottobre 2009) Storia 2002–2004: Hello! Project Kids Nel 2002, tutti i membri delle ℃-ute furono inizialmente selezionate durante le audizioni dell'Hello! Project Kids. Nello stesso anno,Suzuki Airi e Hagiwara Mai diventarono membri delle 4KIDS, e apparirono nel film "Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken!". Un anno dopo alcuni membri furono inseriti nei sub-gruppi delle Morning Musume: Suzuki entrò nelle Aa!, mentre Umeda Erika, Yajima Maimi e Murakami Megumi entrarono nelle ZYX. Entrambi i gruppi ebbero vita breve, infatti nel Gennaio del 2004 metà delle ragazze dell'Hello! Project Kids formarono le Berryz Koubou. 2005 Dopo la formazione delle Berryz Koubou, i restanti membri dell'Hello! Project Kids formarono un nuovo gruppo, le °C-ute. Il gruppo fu annunciato ufficialmente l'11 Giugno 2005, ma già mesi prima se ne vociferava la formazione. 2006 A Gennaio, Arihara Kanna, dell'Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, fu aggiunta al gruppo durante il tour invernale del 2006. Il 31 Ottobre, Murakami Megumi decise di lasciare il gruppo senza alcuna cerimonia di Graduation. Il giorno del debutto, ogni membro ricevette un colore, proprio come le Morning Musume: Umeda Erika il giallo, Yajima Maimi il rosa, Nakajima Saki l'arancione, Suzuki Airi il verde, Okai Chisato il blu, Hagiwara Mai il viola e Arihara Kanna il rosso. 2007 Il 21 Febbraio 21 uscì il primo singolo delle ℃-ute, "Sakura Chirari", che riuscì ad arrivare in terza posizione in classifica, rendendo il gruppo il più giovane ad essere mai entrato nella classifica della Oricon. Fu un debutto ancora migliore di quello delle Morning Musume, che riuscirono ad arrivare solo al 6° posto con il loro primo singolo. Il 30 Dicembre le ℃-ute vinsero il premio come "Migliori Nuove Artiste" ai Japan Record Awards, con 14 voti su 21. Il produttore Tsunku andò a ritirare il premio mentre le ragazze venivano proiettate sul grande schermo mentre piangevano per la gioia. Il 31 Dicembre il gruppo si esibì al 58° NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen insieme alle Morning Musume e alle Berryz Koubou. Hagiwara Mai diventò la più giovane ragazza a partecipare al Kouhaku Uta Gassen, infrangendo il record di Kago Ai. 2008 Alla fine del 2008, le ℃-ute furono nominate ai Japan Record Award per il Gran Premio con la loro canzone "Edo no Temari Uta II", che era stata scelta come migliore canzone dell'anno. Sfortunatamente persero contro gli Exile e dovettero accontentarsi di un Gold Award. 2009 Il 10 Luglio Arihara Kanna lasciò il gruppo e l'Hello! Project Il 29 Giugno le ℃-ute annunciarono il loro 10° singolo. Il 9 Luglio fu annunciato il titolo del singolo: "EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!!". Il 25 Ottobre Umeda Erika decise di lasciare il gruppo per seguire la sua carriera da modella. Fu la terza a lasciare il gruppo ma la prima ad avere una cerimonia di Graduation. "EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!!" uscì a Settembre e fu l'ultimo singolo di Umeda. Raggiunse la 2° posizione nella classifica settimanale e il 1° posto nella classifica giornaliera. Al loro primo evento come gruppo di 5 persone furono cambiati tutti i colori: Yajima Maimi il rosso, Nakajima Saki il blu, Suzuki Airi il rosa, Okai Chisato il verde e Hagiwara Mai il giallo. Il 2 Novembre fu annunciato che l'11 singolo del gruppo, "SHOCK!" sarebbe uscito il 6 Gennaio 2010. 2010 L'8 Gennaio fu annunciato che il 5° album del gruppo, intitolato "Shocking 5", sarebbe uscito il 24 Febbraio. Durante uno show radiofonico, le ℃-ute annunciarono che avrebbero aperto un nuovo blog. Il 6 Gennaio uscì l'11° singolo del gruppo, "SHOCK!", che arrivò in 5° posizione in classifica vendendo 18,665 copie. Fu il primo singolo in cui a cantare fu un solo membro, Suzuki Airi, mentre le altre facevano il coro. Il mese seguente, il 24 Febbraio, uscì il 5° album, "Shocking 5". Il Febbraio 23 fu annunciato che Nakajima Saki si sarebbe esibita con le Morning Musume in "FASHIONABLE". Il 2 Marzo fu annunciato che il 12° singolo delle ℃-ute sarebbe uscito il 28 Aprile. L'11 marzo venne annunciato il titolo del nuovo singolo, "Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~". Il 16 Aprile fu aperto il blog ufficiale delle ℃-ute sul social network Giapponese Gree. Il 28 Aprile uscì il 12° singolo del gruppo, "Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~", che raggiunse la 3° posizione delle classifiche giornaliere e la 5° delle settimanali. Il 29 Giugno fu annunciato il titolo del 13° singolo, "Dance de Bakoon!", in uscita il 25 Agosto. Il 25 Agosto uscì il nuovo singolo delle ℃-ute, "Dance de Bakoon!". Il 9 Settembre fu annunciato che il 14° singolo, intitolato "Aitai Lonely Christmas" sarebbe uscito l'1 Dicembre. Il 15 Ottobre fu aperto il canale ufficiale delle ℃-ute su Youtube. L'1 Dicembre, per festeggiare il Natale, uscì il singolo natalizio "Aitai Lonely Christmas". ll 27 Dicembre fu annunciato il titolo del 15° singolo del gruppo: "Kiss me Aishiteru". L'uscita fu prevista per il 23 Febbraio del 2011 2011 Il 23 Febbraio uscì il 15° singolo del gruppo, "Kiss me Aishiteru". Il 6 Marzo fu aperta la pagina Facebook ufficiale delle °C-ute Il 12 Marzo fu annunciato che tutti gli eventi delle ℃-ute sarebbero stati cancellati a causa del terremoto e dello tsunami di chui fu vittima il Giappone. Il 31 marzo fu annunciato che il 16° singolo del gruppo, "Momoiro Sparkling", sarebbe uscito il 25. Le Berryz Koubou e le ℃-ute apparirono nello show Jikuu no Tobira (La porta del tempo). Il 18 giugno fu annunciato che sarebbe stato trasmesso in diretta su Youtube il concerto"℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Spring ~Chou! Chou WONDERFUL Tour~", sul canale ufficiale delle °C-ute (ocutechannel) dal Yokosuka Geijutsu Theater. Suzuki Airi commentò che sarebbe stato il primo concerto in Giappone ad essere trasmesso in diretta su Youtube e che sperava che fosse un modo per far conoscere il gruppo a più persone. Il 18 Giugno ℃il concerto venne trasmesso e fu un grande successo. Come confermò Yajima Maimi sul suo blog, il concerto ebbe 93,144 visualizzazioni in diretta. Il 23 Giugno fu annunciato che il 17° singolo delle ℃-ute, "Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko", sarebbe stato rilasciato il 7 Settembre. Il 24 Novembre fu annunciato che il 7° album del gruppo, "Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen Ne"" sarebbe uscito l'8 Febbraio 2012 2012 L'8 Febbraio l'album "Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne"" fu rilasciato. Il 18 Aprile uscì il 18° singolo delle ℃-ute's 18th, "Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku". Il videoclip venne caricato sul canale ufficiale di YouTube il 12 Marzo. Con più di 40,000 copie vendute in una settimana il singolo riuscì ad arrivale alla 3° posizione in classifica, diventando il singolo più venduto del gruppo fino a quel momento. Il 20 Giugno le ℃-ute collaborarono con le Berryz Koubou nel singolo "Chou HAPPY SONG". La canzone era un mix delle canzoni "Because happiness" delle Berryz Koubou e "Shiawase no Tochuu" delle °C-ute, dal loro album del 2012. Entrambe le tracce furono composte da Tsunku con l'intento di essere successivamente mixate insieme. Il 5 settembre le ℃-ute rilasciarono il loro 19° singolo, "Aitai Aitai Aitai na". Durante il concerto "Hello! Project 15th Anniversary Live 2012", il 21 Luglio all'Onyx Theater ad Osaka, ci fu un'antreprima della canzone. Il 21 Novembre fu rilasciato "② ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album" una raccolta di remake dei più grandi successi del gruppo. 2013 Il 6 Febbraio esce il 20° singolo delle ℃-ute, "Kono Machi". Dal 14 al 24 Marzo le ℃-ute si esibiscono nel musical Hanataba Sakura. All'evento di rilascio di "Crazy Kanzen na Otona", è stato annunciato che le ℃-ute faranno un concerto a Parigi, in Francia, intitolato "Cutie Circuit ~Voyage a Paris" e che si esibiranno per la prima volta al Nippon Budokan. Il 10 Luglio è uscito il 22° singolo delle °C-ute, "Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma". Origine del nome Sul sito ufficiale delle °C-ute, il produttore Tsunku ha spiegato che la parola inglese cute significa "(piccolo e) carino, grazioso" ((小さくて) かわいらしい，可憐な). Per esprimere l'entusiasmo delle ragazze ha deciso di sostituire la "C" con il carattere "°C" (Gradi Celsius) che indicano calore. Reazioni della critica La rivista musicale BARKS premiò la performance dell'8 Aprile 2012 delle °Cute al festival "Idol Yokocho Matsuri" on April 8, 2012 per essere stata "travolgente dall'inizio alla fine" e per aver dimostrato che il gruppo è "il numero uno" tra i gruppi dell'Hello! Project. Kawaii Girl Japan ha aggiunto che la performance ha dimostrato che le °Cute sono state "le migliori tra i gruppi dell'Hello! Project", ma anche "le migliori tra tutti i gruppi della serata". Secondo la recensione sulla performance al Nico Nico Chokaigi festival, tenutasi il 28 e il 29 Novembre 2012, le °Cute hanno messo in ombra tutti gli altri artisti, riuscendo a catturare l'attenzione di tutto il pubblico con la loro esibizione dinamica e delicata. Formazione del Gruppo *Formazione a 7 Membri (Giugno 2005 - Gennaio 2006) *Formazione a 8 Membri (Gennaio 2006 - Ottobre 2006) con l'aggiunta di Arihara Kanna *Formazione a 7 Membri (Novembre 2006 - Aprile 2009) senza Murakami Megumi *Formazione a 6 Membri (Aprile 2009 - Ottobre 2009) senza Arihara Kanna *Formazione a 5 Membri (Ottobre 2009- presente) senza Umeda Erika Discografia I seguenti CD e DVD sono stati rilasciati sotto l'etichetta Zetima. Singoli Singoli Indie #2006.05.06 Massara Blue Jeans #2006.06.03 Soku Dakishimete #2006.07.09 Ooki na Ai de Motenashite #2006.07.29 Wakkyanai (Z) #2008.03.20 Koero! Rakuten Eagles #2010.10.13 Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti Singoli #2007.02.21 Sakura Chirari #2007.07.11 Meguru Koi no Kisetsu #2007.10.17 Tokaikko Junjou #2008.02.27 LALALA Shiawase no Uta #2008.04.23 Namida no Iro #2008.07.30 Edo no Temari Uta II #2008.11.26 FOREVER LOVE #2009.04.15 Bye Bye Bye! #2009.07.01 Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu #2009.09.16 EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! #2010.01.06 SHOCK! #2010.04.28 Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ #2010.08.25 Dance de Bakoon! #2010.12.01 Aitai Lonely Christmas #2011.02.23 Kiss me Aishiteru #2011.05.25 Momoiro Sparkling #2011.09.07 Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko #2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #2012.09.05 Aitai Aitai Aitai na #2013.02.06 Kono Machi #2013.04.03 Crazy Kanzen na Otona #2013.07.10 Kanashiki Amefuri/Adam to Eve no Dilemma #2013.11.06 Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin #2014.03.05 Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all Album *2006.10.25 Cutie Queen Vol.1(キューティークイーン VOL.1) *2007.04.17 2 Mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ (②mini～生きるという力～) *2008.03.12 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ (3rd～LOVEエスカレーション～) *2009.01.28 4 Akogare My STAR (④ 憧れ My STAR) *2010.02.24 Shocking 5(ショッキング5) *2011.04.06 Chou WONDERFUL!6 (超WONDERFUL!⑥) *2012.02.08 Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" (第七章「美しくってごめんね」) *2013.09.04 8 Queen of J-POP Album di Successi *2009.11.18 ℃-ute Nandesu! Zen Single Atsumechaimashita! 1 *2012.11.21 ② ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album Altri Singoli *2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Bekimasu) *2011.11.09 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク) (Berryz Koubou×℃-ute) *2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *2012.04.28 Chou HAPPY SONG (超HAPPY SONG) (Berryz Koubou×℃-ute) DVD *2006.09.06 Music V Tokushuu 1 ~Cutie Visual~ ( ミュージックV 特集①～キューティー ビジュアル～ ) *2007.09.05 Neru Ko wa ℃-ute ( 寝る子は℃-ute ) *2009.06.24 Music V Tokushuu 2 ~Cutie Visual~ ( ミュージックＶ　特集２～キューティービジュアル～ ) *2009.09.23 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 6 Kai Kouen Ataru mo Hakke!? ( ℃-ute「劇団ゲキハロ第6回公演「あたるも八卦！？」」 ) *2009.10.28 Alo Hello! ℃-ute DVD ( アロハロ! ℃-ute ) *2010.12.08 Music V Tokushuu 3 ~Cutie Visual~ ( ミュージックＶ　特集 3～キューティービジュアル～ ) *2011.01.09 Cutie Musical (Akuma no Tsubuyaki) ~Akuma de kyutto na seishun Graffiti~ ( キューティー・ミュージカル「悪魔のつぶやき」～アクマでキュートな青春グラフィティ～) *2011.07.13 ℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ * 2011.12.21 ℃-ute Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 (℃-ute 全シングル MUSIC VIDEOBlu-ray File 2011) * 2012.07.11 Alo-Hello! 2 ℃-ute DVD ( アロハロ! ２℃-ute) * 2013.03.06 Music V Tokushuu 4 ~Cutie Visual~ Calendari *2006.09.30 Calendario 2007 (℃-ute 2007年 カレンダー) *2007.10.01 Calendario 2008 (℃-ute 2008年 カレンダー) *2008.10.13 Calendario2009 (℃-ute 2009年 カレンダー) *2009.10.28 Calendario 2010 (℃-ute 2010年 カレンダー) *2010.09.22 Calendario 2011 (℃-ute 2011年 カレンダー) *2011.10.12 Calendario 2012 (℃-ute 2012年 カレンダー) *2012.09.22 Calendario 2013 (℃-ute 2013年 カレンダー) Lavori Photobook *2007.02.21 So ℃-ute! *2009.10.28 Alo! Hello ℃-ute Photobook (アロハロ！℃-ute写真集) *2010.09.10 ℃-ute photo comic "°Compact °Cream" (℃-ute photo comic 『 ℃ompact ℃ream ( コンパクト ドリーム ) 』) *2011.12.07 Cutest *2012.07.24 Alo-Hello! ℃-ute 2012 (アロハロ！℃-ute 2012) Magazine *2007.04 Memew *2007.05 B.L.T U-17 *2007.12 Weekly Shonen Champion *2008.02 Kindai *2008.02 Kindai *2008.04 Weekly Shonen Champion *2008.05 Yan Yan *2008.12 Yan Yan *2008.12 Kindai *2009.10 Kindai *2009.12 Mewew DX *2010.02 Weekly ASCII *2011.05 memew *2011.12 B.L.T *2012.11 CD Journal *2012.11 Young Jump *2012.12 Sugar & Spice *2013.01 Top Yell *2013.02 Confetti *2013.02 Anican R *2013.04 Idol No.1 Articoli Correlati * Discografia delle ℃-ute * Concerti delle ℃-ute Curiosità * Hagiwara Mai è stata la più giovane ragazza ad esibirsi al 58° Kōhaku Uta Gassen (紅白歌合戦) il 31 Dicembre 2007, all'età di soli 11 anni. * Al momento è il gruppo più piccolo dell'Hello! Project con soli 5 membri. * Anche se la miglior cantante è Suzuki Airi le ragazze ad aver avuto più parti nelle canzoni sono state Yajima Maimi, Murakami Megumi e recentemente Okai Chisato. * Ogni membro ha un proprio canale di Youtube dove posta video e videoclip. * Sono state il primo gruppo dell'Hello! Project ad avere una pagina su Facebook. * Sono state il primo gruppo in Giappone ad aver trasmesso un concerto su Youtube, andato in onda sul loro canale (ocutechannel) il 18 Giugno 2011. * Tutti i loro singoli hanno raggiunto la Top Ten delle classifiche. * Nel 2011 tutti i membri avevano i capelli lunghi finché nel Febbraio del 2012 Okai Chisato lì tagliò. * L'età media del gruppo è 18 anni. * Il 10 Settembre è il giorno delle ℃-ute day, per celebrare la formazione del gruppo. * Sono l'unico gruppo ad aver cambiato completamente i colori dopo una Graduation. * Nel 2012 hanno rilasciato solo 2 singoli, facendolo diventare l'anno con minor vendite di tutto l'Hello! Project. * Non ci sono membri nati in Autunno. Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki e Hagiwara Mai sono nate a Febbraio, Suzuki Airi in Aprile Okai Chisato a Giugno. Premi e Riconoscimenti *Gruppo più giovane (con un'età media di 13 anni) ad aver raggiunto la Top 10. *Nominate per il premio "Best Newcomer Award" al 「ベストヒット歌謡祭２００７」, vinto dagli ＲＳＰ. *49° Japan Record Award: Newcomer Artist Award 2007 *49° Japan Record Award: Best New Artist Award 2007 *Gruppo più giovane a vincere il premio Best New Artist Award *50° Japan Record Award: Best Works of the Year Award 2008 *Nominate per il premio "Excellence award" al 50° Japan Record Awards, vinto dagli EXILE. Vendite Totali Link Esterni *Pagina Ufficiale di Facebook *Canale Ufficiale di YouTube *Blog Ufficiale di Gree *Profilo Ufficiale sul sito dell'Hello! Project *Discografia delle ℃-ute sul sito Up-Front Works *Twitter delle ℃-ute Categoria:Gruppi Categoria:Gruppi Principali Categoria:Hello! Project Kids Categoria:°C-ute Categoria:BeriKyuu cs:℃-ute de:℃-ute en:℃-ute es:℃-ute fr:℃-ute ja:℃-ute